Une vieille légende
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: La reprise d'un vieux mythe du rock'n'roll. Saurez-vous le reconnaitre ?


C'était après un concert dans un bar paumé au milieu des bas quartiers de la ville. Le genre de troquet où ne traînent que les dealers et les petites frappes. Le whisky y était frelaté, le patron ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un gorille chauve et nos auditeurs étaient loin d'être des mélomanes. Un troupeau de raclure de la société, voilà ce que nous voyions. Des putes, des junkies, des ivrognes qui boivent à crédits et des gars qui jouent au poker avec une main sur leurs couteaux. Personne ou presque ne nous écoutait jouer. On s'en fichait, on jouait entre nous, comme si c'était une répétition avec quelques spectateurs. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, il n'y avait rien à y faire à part jouer et patienter. Et puis un gros assis à un table de jeu à abattu un as de trop et une bagarre à commencé. Le patron à fini par éclater la tête du tricheur contre le bois du bar. Avec un soupir d'ennui profond, il nous a filé notre paye et on a foutu le camp avec nos instruments. J'ai abandonné mes potes qui voulaient aller se coucher. Moi, je ressentais le besoin de marcher. Mes pas mon amené vers le fleuve. Les ronflements de l'eau et l'alcool qui coulait dans mon sang m'ont petit à petit endormis alors que je marchais toujours. Inconsciemment je me suis assis au sol et j'ai collé mon dos contre la pierre froide du pont qui surplombais l'eau. Les étoiles ressemblaient à ce moment à un lustre de cristal suspendu au-dessus de ma tête. Le brouillard s'est levé et je me suis retrouvé enlacé dans un linceul de brume. J'avais l'impression d'être un bébé un peu ivre au milieu d'un berceau beaucoup trop grand pour moi. Sans vraiment en connaître la raison, j'ai sortis ma guitare de sa housse noire et j'ai doucement gratté les cordes refroidis. En est sortis un blues mélancolique et traînant. Le genre qui te file le cafard même si tu es heureux et qui te pince le cœur. Avant de vider ton corps de toutes ses larmes. Ce que ça m'a fait, ma vue s'est embrouillée et derrière le son des accords, j'ai entendu le bruissement de mes pleurs sur le bois de mon instrument.

Je sentais le vent dans mes cheveux, il les secouait comme si j'étais son petit frère. Mon blouson de cuir devenait de plus en plus glacial, comme la peau d'un lézard qui n'a pas fait de bain de soleil. Et brusquement des applaudissement ont retentis. Devant moi se tenais un homme qui frappait des mains avec un grand sourire. Il avait un visage fin et pâle mais caché en partie par des lunettes rondes à verres teintés. Il portait un chapeau ébène et un costume du même style qu'un gangster italien, avec des rayures blanches. Ses cheveux étaient longs et lisses, d'un noir si profond qu'ils disparaissaient dans la nuit. À son doigt brillait une bague en forme de crâne ricanant qui semblait être faite en argent massif.

« C'est joli ce que tu joues. » m'a t-il dit d'une voix grave aux intonations lentes. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que je lui ai répondu, mais il a rit et m'a dit « je vais te faire écouter un truc que personne ne connais ».

Il a saisi ma guitare et il a commencé à jouer. Je n'avais jamais entendu un son pareil sortir d'une guitare, je n'avais jamais vu personne jouer comme ça. Chaque accords s'enchaînait dans un ordre logique mais pourtant totalement nouveau. Toutes les structures se gravaient dans ma tête au fur et à mesure sans que je puisse comprendre comment c'était possible. Quand enfin il s'est arrêté, j'étais cloué au sol. C'était une nouvelle musique magnifique et incroyable. Douce et brutale à la fois, inventive et créative sans aucune limite. Comment ce mec avait-il pût créer tout ça seul. C'est alors que je me suis rendu comptre de quelque chose. Ce pont d'habitude fréquenté par des dizaines de personnes, même la nuit car il allaient de soirées en soirées en chantant et en riant... était totalement vide et silencieux. L'homme m'a tendu mon instrument et a déclaré « à ton tour ». Mes doigts bougeaient tous seuls. Grattant les cordes avec une volonté propre, créant une mélodie parfaite sans la moindre fausse note. Ma main gauche elle plaquait des accords à toute vitesse sans que je puisse moi-même les suivre. Ça a continué jusqu'à ce que la peau des mes doigts s'ouvre et se mette à saigner. En voyant ça, l'homme m'a sourit et m'a demandé comment je m'appelais.

« Jon Snow » lui-ai-je répondu. Et alors qu'il tournait les talons, j'ai stupidement lancé « et vous ? ».

Sans se retourner , il m'a répondu, et ses mots sont aujourd'hui encore gravés au fer rouge en moi.

« Si tu es Jon Snow, alors je suis le diable. »


End file.
